


Dream SMP RWBY AU

by TwoozyZinc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, RWBY, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badlands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoozyZinc/pseuds/TwoozyZinc
Summary: Just an outline for an RWBY AU, weapons, semblances, etc. I Will update tags as I add new characters/teams.
Kudos: 16





	Dream SMP RWBY AU

## BadBoyHalo 

_(Mix of Bat/Oryx Faunus)_

**Weapon:** Two handheld scythes that can attach to form a double-bladed staff. The full scythe can twist what direction the blades are facing. He often uses both forms several times during battles, constantly switching. He also uses them to climb. When separate he holds one in each hand and essentially punches the air right in front of his enemy so the blade of the scythe will slash them. He occasionally uses dust and favors gravity and hard-light.

 **Aura:** Maroon

 **Semblance:** _Unease._ He gives off a wave of danger. It is a semblance he cannot turn off (like Qrow’s) but he can amplify or minimize it and kind of direct it. 

Upside, he usually has the upper hand in confrontations. People are scared of him so when they need some power in a situation they’d otherwise have no leverage he’s got them set.

Downside, "flight or fight" sometimes ends in "fight" so he gets in trouble for no reason. Usually, he can get out of it pretty easy with an explanation and apology but it’s inconvenient to constantly get off on the wrong foot. 

Looking at him or being around him pumps up adrenaline. His teammates (who already know not to fear him) are naturally on higher alert. Unfortunately, his effect on strangers can mildly affect grim if left unaddressed as fear is a negative emotion. It’s also something he can lose control of. Not when he’s angry or anything, well, sometimes, but his emotions don’t really have anything to do with it. It’s just when he’s super not paying attention he can send out waves so strong even his teammates will be weary/mistrustful. Skeppy usually fights through, though.

•••

## Awsamdude 

_(Half-Human/Half Monitor Faunus)_

**Weapon:** Rocket Launcher Shield. It’s an oval-shaped shield that has a thick rim full of rockets he can pop out and fire. In close-combat, he’ll just whack you with it, full two-handed swing. It’s also, you know, a shield. He can actually be quite impressive, switching from defense to offense and back again so seamlessly. Sometimes he’ll use it as a sled. He’s the mechanic of the team and while dust is in his weapon (rockets have a slot for dust and often it is embedded into them pre-battle) he also carries plenty on him at all times. He doesn’t favor any dust but doesn’t really use combustion as he has no need for it. 

**Aura:** Celadon

 **Semblance:** _Tactile Combustion._ He can make things explode by touching them with is bare skin. 

Upside, he can control when they explode and (to a degree) how big the explosion will be.

Downside, it takes a lot of mental math to get it right. If he is panicking or otherwise miscalculates he could end up with a fail or damaging something/someone he didn’t want to.

His semblance can drain his aura incredibly quickly so he tries to use it sparingly. The smaller the explosion the less it takes out of him. He has a bag of marbles he carries around for easy ammo. The size of the object ultimately decides the size of the explosion but if he focuses he can slide the scale a bit. 

•••

## Antfrost

_(Cat Faunus)_

**Weapon:** Gauntlet Swords. He has armor over his hands that does up his arms. He can unsheath and two short swords that reach out over his fists at will. He will start out combat just punching with the gauntlets but once he pulls out the swords they usually remain unsheathed until the battle is finished. He rarely uses dust and can not embed it into his weapon.

 **Aura:** Perrywinkle 

**Semblance:** _Tame and Aggravate._ He can affect the mindset of beings and can manipulate them to become hostile/neutral towards a target.

Upside, if he successfully tames a being he never has to again unless they actively break out of it. This means he can work with multiple groups at a time without straining his aura. 

Downside, it takes time and they can fight against it. This means he has to be sneaky about it and if someone realizes he’s changing them they can acknowledge and refuse the emotional change. 

Because of this, and because he’s a generally nice person, he rarely uses his semblance and when he does it’s usually only to tames animals. He does not have mind control, he can only manipulate minds. He tames people by basically hypnotizing them with friendship. His emotional state is really important for the function of his semblance. If he’s got neutral-to-positive emotions he is able to share them with another being. After a while, they become linked and he can share his negative emotions too. For example, if he tamed a dog he could make it angry at a certain person, from avoiding them-angry to growling-angry to full-on attacking-angry. Basically, he’s walking mob-mentality.

•••

## Skeppy

_(Human, possibly has some amphibian Faunus ancestry)_

**Weapon:** Dual energy pistols. He can adjust the strength of the blasts from a light sting to “OW!” to “you will need medical attention” to “this will straight up leave a hole in your body.” Each setting taking more and more energy. He usually keeps it in the lower end of the spectrum so as to conserve ammo. He basically runs on dust, especially hard-light and electricity. 

**Aura:** Electric Blue

 **Semblance:** _Dimond Body._ Can turn parts of himself into literal diamond at will. 

Upside, he is literally made of diamonds and therefore basically indestructible. 

Downside, he is literally made of diamond and therefore cannot really move the part that he’s changed. It’s a -7 to dexterity. 

His semblance really relies on changing the right thing at the right time. When in battle he’s switching back and forth constantly, most often changing a hand to block an attack. Because of this, his fighting style has adapted to appear more disorganized and unpredictable so his enemies can’t tell what he’s going to change and when. The diamond is completely smooth like his skin. If he were to turn fully he’d look like a diamond statue of himself. He cannot affect anything but himself so his clothes and weapons remain unchanged. If he has something to protect that is small enough, he will hold it in his hand or mouth and turn that part so nobody can reach it (unless they break his fingers/jaw, but that's extremely difficult.


End file.
